


Patience

by Vic2Fic



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Lesbian, Mistress/slave, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: A slave makes the most of working from home and prepares before her mistress returns.
Kudos: 47





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2015 (only added on here in 2020), well before I had an account here. Previously published on Livejournal.

It was one of those few days when I’d been able to work from home, the office closed; a broken central heating system on the coldest day of the year rendering the building useless. However, it gave me the opportunity to prepare for the rare chance to fulfil our desires.

I waited, kneeling near the door. I knew she’d return soon, and I wanted to be ready.

I heard her footsteps getting nearer. The key clinked in the lock. My heart started racing and I fixed my gaze down to the floor.

As the door opened I shivered slightly, the cold air rushing past my naked body; goose bumps appeared up my arms and my nipples went pert.

She walked past me, ignoring my presence; all part of the roles we played when the opportunity presented itself. I stayed still, continuing to face the floor.

I heard her remove her boots and coat, the sound echoing through the quiet flat, before she headed into the kitchen, a cup of tea waiting for her.

A few minutes passed before I heard her walk back into the hallway and towards me, my eyes never shifting from the floor.

“Good evening my slave, I see you have been busy.” I did not reply, I’d not yet been given permission to speak. “I’m impressed with what you’ve done, but my tea had gone cold, and for that you will need to be punished”, that final word sent an excited shiver through me as my mistress walked closer and slipped a blindfold over my eyes. She helped me to my feet, and lead me through the hallway, I felt a little unsteady after kneeling for so long but trusted my mistress implicitly that she wouldn’t let me stumble.

I felt the warm bedroom carpet under my feet just before I was pushed roughly onto the bed. The sound of the lock in the wardrobe being undone grabbed my attention; it was always kept locked in case of visitors but held a plethora of items that could adorn the walls of any dungeon. The anticipation built within me as I heard chains being placed near me.

“Sit up!” she commanded and I quickly obeyed, the smell of leather tickled my nose as the thick collar was placed around my neck and the buckle tightened into place. I assumed that the cuffs being wrapped around my wrists and ankles matched the collar.

“Lie on your front, and don’t move.” came the next command and again I didn’t hesitate to do her bidding. I tried to make sure I was in the middle of the bed, but I was slightly disorientated and couldn’t be certain, however my mistress seemed pleased as she didn’t move me.

As the soft leather strips of the flogger ran along my back they tickled slightly, “Count!” and they slapped against my ass, “One mistress”, I replied. She started off gently but by “Six mistress” you could hear the flogger as it flew through the air before smacking against me. As I panted out “Twenty mistress”, my ass was stinging and I’m sure would be a very bright crimson.

I felt my legs pushed apart and my mistress’s fingers flicked against my clit sending nervous electricity through me, before she roughly pushed two fingers in to me then withdrew just as quickly as she’d entered. “Enjoyed that did you.” she commented as she pushed the egg shaped vibrator into me; at the point I knew the flogger was only the start of the punishment and I was filled with anticipation for the rest of it. The egg buzzed slightly as she tested the remote control, then I felt the cold chains laid across my back; as they touched my still warm ass the coldness gave some relief from the flogging. My mistress grabbed my wrists and I heard them clipped onto the ring at the end of the chain; my ankles were then attached lower down the chain until my mistress pulled it tight bringing my ankles to my wrists behind my back and then clipping the chain to my collar so it was tight but not strangling. “You look so beautiful when you’re hog tied and helpless. Don’t you dare cum.” she commanded as the egg started to vibrate and she walked away.

I could hear the shower in the background but struggled to concentrate on it. The pulsing egg within me was pushing me close to orgasm but I knew that if that happened then I would get no more tonight and that would be a worse punishment than anything else. I wasn’t sure how long I’d be lying there chained up trying to resist the orgasm threatening to engulf me so I didn’t hear the point when the shower stopped and she returned, but the egg stopped vibrating and I felt the bed move in front of my face; a familiar scent and I knew what command would be issued next, “Eat me!”. I didn’t need any more of an invitation as she thrust herself forward onto my face, my tongue darting out finding her clit as if it had an autopilot! She writhed on the bed as I buried my face in her, licking and nibbling on the outside before plunging my tongue deep within her and covering my face in her juices. She screamed as she came so I pushed her further, fucking her with my tongue, straining against the chains holding my arms still behind my back. She came again, another orgasm ripping through her body. She moved away and I could no longer reach her, I just lay there tasting her on my mouth.

It must have taken her a few minutes to recover, but then I felt the ball gag against my lips and opened my mouth to allow it in and she tightened the straps that held it in place.

“You’re a naughty slave, making your mistress forget herself like that”, she laughed as she spun me round on the bed so my knees were on the edge of the bed. She pushed my legs apart again and removed the egg from where it had been torturing me with its vibrations, but quickly replaced it with her fingers again. “So you enjoyed doing that to me as well? You seem to be enjoying these punishments far too much!” again said with a laugh rather than malice, while moving her fingers within me. I accidentally groaned slightly as she quickened up the pace and instantly knew that was a mistake as she roughly pulled her fingers away and I heard her walk back towards the wardrobe.

I felt her hand on the front of my shoulder pushing me up slightly from the bed. She reached down and ran her fingers over the areolae of my nipples causing them to become taut, the coldness of metal on my pert nipples followed by the stinging of the nipple clamps made me shiver slightly; they were attached together by a chain that my mistress had obviously attached to the bed as even the slightest movement pulled on them.

She moved back around the bed to behind me again and I felt cold liquid lube around my ass and pussy. She teased my ass open and slid the ridged anal probe in, my muscles gripping it in readiness for the inevitable vibrations it would create.

As she started the probe vibrating I felt a ridged dildo resting against my clit, rubbing it, “Remember you don’t yet have permission to cum.” she commanded as she trust herself into my pussy pushing the dildo in deep and rubbing past the thin skin separating my vagina from my ass and the vibrating probe within it.

The sensations were overwhelming as she thrust faster in and out, fucking me. The stinging of the nipple clamps, the vibrating in my ass and the ridges of the dildo roughly moving in and out of me; I felt a large orgasm building and tried to hold it back.

“Cum for me.” she commanded as she pulled on the chain attached to my collar slightly restricting my breathing and I exploded, the held back orgasm pulsing through me as if I was on fire, my scream completely lost in the gag still in my mouth.

She continued to fuck me, harder, rougher and deeper as a second, then a third and fourth orgasm sent my head spinning as the anal probe was quickly extracted; combined with the reduced oxygen I felt like I was flying.

I must have slumped forward exhausted, because she withdrew from me and released the link holding the collar to the chain allowing the hog tie to come undone and my legs to fall to the bed. She undid the gag, removed the nipple clamps and gently unbuckled the collar and cuffs, dropping them to the floor before lying next to me and pulling me into her arms. “Such a good slave.” she said as she carefully removed the blindfold, the dim light from the bedside table stinging my eyes, and she held me. “Anything for my mistress,” I managed to say quietly before falling asleep in her arms.


End file.
